


Where to Go?

by Thunderous98



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Being Lost, Camping, F/F, Fluff, Sharing A Tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderous98/pseuds/Thunderous98
Summary: Rinko gets lost in the woods and Sayo sets out to find her.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Kudos: 33





	Where to Go?

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Rinsayo fic because why not? They are cute!

She felt herself getting farther away from the campsite with every step that she took. The dirt paths visible in front of her were not leading her anywhere and she felt as if she had just been going in circles for the past half an hour. She had tried using her phone, but there was no service in the area. Rinko was not sure how she ended up lost in the first place. She had gone out with Arisa to look around the campsite to make sure there was nothing amiss but had gotten separated in the process. She continued walking in search of the way back.

* * *

Arisa had arrived back at the campsite. Students from their school were having a small trip to the woods for the weekend; everyone was either hanging out near the main area where the fireplace was or staying in their cabins. Arisa and the others in the student council were making sure things were going smoothly during the stay. Until now, that is. 

“Arisaaa!” Kasumi yelled out, running towards her as she saw her coming back.

“Stay back!” was Arisa’s response at Kasumi trying to hug her. 

Sayo walked out of a nearby cabin with a checklist in hand when she saw Arisa come back that she walked up to her, “How do things look, Ichigaya-san?”

“Everything looks fine, the main path for walking through the woods doesn’t seem to have any issues, and I am sure Rinko-senpai said the same.” 

“Shirokane-san? Was she not with you?” Sayo questioned, having not seen her in a while.

Arisa was surprised, “Huh? She was at first, but I thought she had already come back. I did not see her anywhere.”

They went silent when Kasumi then broke in, “Maybe she’s hanging out somewhere else in the camp!” 

The three began to look around, checking every cabin and area in the camp while asking others if they had seen her, but no one had a clue.

“Um she is still in the woods then,” Arisa said as she reunited with Sayo.

“She must have strayed off the main path. It is getting late, and she should have been here by now. I’m going to go look for her.” Sayo turned to walk towards a cabin with Arisa behind her.

“Wait! I’ll go with you!” Arisa suggested, now inside the cabin.

“No, you stay here and make sure things remain stable. I don’t think our president is too far away, but just in case,” Sayo grabbed a backpack with things that she could potentially need if she took longer than expected to come back.

“We’ll go look for you if you don’t come back soon!” Kasumi jumped in, appearing at the door. Most of the students had started gathering at the fireplace, as sunset was upon them.

“Be careful” Arisa hesitantly said while feeling bad for having Sayo go when it was herself that had lost sight of Rinko in the first place. 

Sayo nodded and wasted no time to go into the woods while there was still daylight. She went in the direction from where Arisa and Rinko had gone, sticking to the main path to not get lost. She started to call out for her, “Shirokane-san! Shirokane-san can you hear me?” she received no response. All she could see around her were trees, with no one in sight. She walked deeper into the woods, moving branches out of the way as she kept calling her name.

Rinko, on the other hand, was heavily worried now. She knew it would be dark soon, and she still couldn’t find her way back. She had started walking slower; her legs had begun to tremble as the fear of being out in the middle of the woods at night by herself was growing. She stopped in her tracks, thinking she was probably getting farther away if she continued walking. However, it was not long after when she heard a voice. It was faint, but she could hear it.

It was getting darker, but Sayo remained on the search, not willing to give up. She thought that if Rinko had returned, the others would have come looking to tell her. She continued to call out for her, and soon enough, she heard footsteps coming her way thru the trees that she turned to look in the direction of the sounds.

“H-Hikawa-san!” Rinko appeared but tripped with a branch, falling forward right in front of her.

“Shirokane-san, are you okay??” Sayo leaned down to help her get back up, helping her dust her clothes from the dirt that had gotten on them.

Rinko was still trembling while now being embarrassed, “Y-yeah, I’m so glad to see you…” 

“Let’s head back to camp now,” Sayo replied while offering her a bottle of water, which she humbly accepted to take a sip. While she did so, Sayo looked around and realized she had no clue where she was. She had strayed off from the path she had taken a while ago. “If I can remember which way it is…”

“W-We are pretty far, aren’t we?” Rinko asked worriedly, giving her the bottle back.

“It's fine, we will figure it out, just stay close to me” she took out a flashlight to better see the way as they walked together. Sayo was trying her hardest to remember which way it was.

While they walked, Rinko got startled when she felt something land on her nose, but then felt it on her hands too and realized they were raindrops. “Hikawa-san, it is starting to rain…”

"I know. We don't want to catch a cold out here, and it is getting dark, so I'm going to place the tent down for us to use for the time being."

Sayo quickly set up the tent that had been with her backpack, and they went inside. It was small as it was supposed to be for one person. There was one blanket available for them to share as the rain made it colder. The two laid down, with their shoulders touching from the tight space. They kept the flashlight on and the raindrops could be heard hitting the tent harder, but luckily the tent was resisting them. 

“I’m sorry...for having you go out here for me” Rinko spoke into the silence while looking at the raindrops hitting her side of the tent.

Sayo turned to face her, “Nonsense, I didn’t want you out here alone.” 

Rinko blushed and turned to look at her to thank her, but she was greeted with the sight of Sayo’s face being extremely close to hers, prompting them both to turn their heads to the other side quickly.

“It really is um...a small space here,” Sayo said with newly reddened cheeks.

“Y-Yeah, hopefully, the rain stops soon” Rinko answered as she now looked up to the top of the tent. The rain didn’t sound like it was going to go away for a while. “It was not supposed to rain today”

“Indeed it wasn’t” 

They kept hearing the rainfall, with them soon starting a conversation. The pair started talking about NFO, the band, and other things they could think of to pass the time. As they kept talking, Rinko felt more comfortable despite their situation. She was even chuckling at some of the things that Sayo would tell her, especially when it was some funny story that had to do with Hina. 

“So then when the...dog…” Sayo slowly stopped talking when she looked over slightly and saw Rinko had her eyes closed. She looked peaceful and assumed she had fallen asleep. She did not know how long they had been talking, but she would be lying if she said she had not found it enjoyable. Her eyes started to close too, drifting off into sleep right after.

* * *

When Sayo woke up again, she couldn't hear the raindrops anymore and instead felt herself freezing. She sat up and saw that the blanket wasn’t on her either; instead, Rinko had taken over it completely and was sleeping comfortably with it. She decided to leave her be as she moved over to open the tent and get out. Her shoes quickly got muddy from the wet dirt, but the sun was in sight. They had slept all night. She went back inside the tent to wake the sleeping girl up. “Shirokane-san, It's morning already” she whispered, making Rinko budge, waking up right after.

“Hikawa-san…? Hikawa-san!” Rinko sat straight up when she remembered how she had accidentally fallen asleep last night. 

“Good morning,” Sayo replied. Before Rinko could say anything else, they heard wet footsteps outside and a voice they knew well. 

“Sayo-senpai, are you in here? Oh!” Kasumi had peaked in and was pleasantly surprised to see the two, “Found you!”

“Toyama-san” they both responded as they were equally surprised to see her too. 

“How did you find us?” Sayo asked once out of the tent and helping Rinko out. 

“Hm? It was raining all night so we couldn’t go out to look for you until now, but you were so close to the camp! Did you guys just want to spend time together or something?” Kasumi asked, making them blush when they walked with her and realized that the main path hadn’t been that far away from them. 

“N-No, we were truly lost,” Sayo assured while Rinko remained quiet. 

“Well, let’s hurry on back, Arisa has been worried sick!” Kasumi proceeded to walk ahead of them.

Rinko shyly walked closer to Sayo, “I um did like spending time with you...Hikawa-san”

Sayo was taken aback but then gave her a slight smile, “Are you saying you want to get lost again?” 

Rinko looked away, “If it is with you...I wouldn’t mind” 

They contently got back to camp, thinking that perhaps they had gained something from last night’s experience after all.


End file.
